Hook
|catalogue number = CC7299 |rating = |running time = 135 minutes|re-released by = Cinema Club and Columbia Tristar Home Video|re-release date = }}Hook is a UK VHS release by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 2nd September 1996 and it got re-released by Cinema Club on 6th October 1997. Description Peter Pan - the hero who never grows old - has grown up! And he's even forgotten how to fly! Enter the magical, mystical world of a hundred fun summers as the ageless avenger and faithful fairy Tinkerbell return to Never Never Land in search of Peter's forgotten childhood, his lost children and a fearless confrontation with his evil pirate enemy - Captain Hook. DUSTIN HOFFMAN, ROBIN WILLIAMS, JULIA ROBERTS and BOB HOSKINS hook up for the fantasy flight of a lifetime, as dream-maker Steven Spielberg brings this amaxing tale of adventure to the screen. Remember, all children grow up ... except one! Cast * Robin Williams as Peter Banning / Peter Pan ** Ryan Francis as teenage Peter Pan ** Max Hoffman as young Peter Pan ** Matthew Van Ginkel as baby Peter Pan * Dustin Hoffman as Captain James Hook * Julia Roberts as Tinker Bell ** Lisa Wilhoit as Tinker Bell in a flashback in which Peter is a baby * Bob Hoskins as Mr. Smee * Charlie Korsmo as Jack Banning * Amber Scott as Maggie Banning * Maggie Smith as Wendy Darling ** Gwyneth Paltrow as teenage Wendy Darling * Caroline Goodall as Moira Banning * Dante Basco as Rufio * Jasen Fisher as Ace * Raushan Hammond as Thud Butt * Isaiah Robinson as Pockets * James Madio as Don't Ask * Arthur Malet as the older Tootles * Laurel Cronin as Liza, Wendy's maid * Phil Collins as Inspector Good, the British police detective * Thomas Tulak as Too Small * Alex Zuckerman as Latchboy * Ahmad Stoner as No Nap * Kelly Rowan as Peter Pan's mother * David Crosby as Tickles, a member of Hook's pirate crew * Tony Burton and Nick Tate as Bill Jukes and Noodler, members of Hook's pirate crew who serve as his security entourage * Glenn Close as Gutless, a male pirate who is punished by Hook * Jimmy Buffett (uncredited) as the pirate who attempts to steal Peter's shoes * George Lucas and Carrie Fisher (both uncredited) as the kissing couple on the bridge who are sprinkled with pixie dust as Tinker Bell carries Peter to Neverland Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) (with No VCI 2 warning screens and logo at the start and end) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * TriStar Pictures logo (1984-1991) * Start of Hook (1991) Closing (Original 1996 release) (with No VCI 2 warning screens and logo at the start and end) * End of Hook (1991) * Closing Credits Film * Amblin Entertainment logo (1984-present) * TriStar logo Opening (1997 Re-release) * Tracking control screen (1997-2004) * Warning screen (1997-2004) * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) * Cinema Club promo from 1997 by Peter Hawkins * Let's Buy Hollywood promo * NCH: Action For Children advert * TriStar Pictures logo (1984-1991) * Start of Hook (1991) Closing (1997 Re-release) * End of Hook (1991) * Closing Credits Film * Amblin Entertainment logo (1984-present) * TriStar logo * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) Trailers and info Original 1996 release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". 1997 Re-release The Cinema Club trailer from 1997 with clips of "Dad's Army: The Movie", "Anna Karenina", "Fried Goes Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe", "Strictly Ballroom", "The Addams Family", "Hook", "Genghis Khan", "Waterloo", "Guarding Tess", "The Jolson Story" and "Jolson Sings Again". Gallery Childrens-Vhs-Bundle-x6-Films-Shrek-Hook-BFG-Space-Jam-chicken-_57.jpg|Back cover Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hook Category:Movies Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No VCI warning screens and logo at the start and end